SOUL MATES
by Stealth Photographer
Summary: In this Digimon/General Hospital Crossover, T.K. is angry at Kari, and makes her cry, while Lucky can't tell Elizabeth he loves her. Can Rika and Takato puts these couple back together again, why realizing their own feelings? Meanwhile Davis and Rachae
1. Riped Apart

**Disclaimer:** Lucky, Liz, and General Hospital are © ABC and Disney. Takeru, Hikari, and Digimon are © their owner.

**Author's Notes:** This is a Digimon, General Hospital Crossover. This takes place sometime after "Someone Nice for Davis."

**__**

Soul Mates

By: Stealth Photographer

Hikari stared out the window to Takeru who was playing basketball down on the court.

Yolie walked up behind her and said, "Thinking about Takeru again are ya?"

Hikari said, "You've got Ken, and Daisuke has Rachael, while Mimi has Izzy. Meanwhile, I can't even get the courage up to ask up the one I love."

Yolie said, "I'm sure, somewhere out there, there is another couple having the same problems as you."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Meanwhile half way around the world, in the City of Port Charles, New York, two other young people were having problems of their own.

Lucky said, "I'm sorry Elizabeth, I remember the events, but I don't remember loving you."

"That's because Helena Cassadine erased, all your memories of your Love of me from your mind. But not in your heart, Lucky. Please look in your heart." Elizabeth said with tears in her eyes.

Lucky said, "It really doesn't matter now, I hear she is in Tokyo now. Some place called Heightened View Terrace."

Elizabeth said, "Well come on, we are going to stop her once and for all."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Meanwhile while Takeru was playing ball, someone ran up and said, "So is it true about What Hikari said. Is the great Takeru really scared of little tiny Butter Flies?"

Takeru slammed his fist in the wall, and ran up the stairs to Hikari. "I told you that in confidence. You know I was thinking about asking you out. But now I never want to see your gossip spreading face ever again, you bitch."

That commit hit Hikari hard and she ran off crying.

Yolie walked over to Takeru and slapped him. "Are dare you talk to her like that." She ran after Hikari.

Daisuke grabbed Takeru by the shirt and asked, "What is your problem?"

Takeru said, "My problem is I hate her, and I will never love her, in fact I don't think I ever will or ever did."

Meanwhile, Helena Cassadine stepped out of the shadows, smiling."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

At the airport, Liz and Lucky arrived in Tokyo. Lucky ditched Liz, and ran off some where.

Elizabeth walked down the street and saw a girl crying. She walked over to her and asked, "What's wrong?"

Hikari sobbing, said between breaths, "I've lost my love forever."

Liz thought, "_I know that felling._"

Meanwhile Lucky was at a bar thinking, "_Liz is right. I looked in my heart and I still do love her. But I can't do anything about it. Helena has won._"

Back at school, Takeru was starring at the wall. "_Why did I say those things. I was mad at her, but I do love her with all of my heart. I just couldn't tell her. It's like something was controlling my speech and my temper. What is wrong with me?_"

**Will these Couple realize their feelings, or will Helena win, and what is her plan, fin out as the Saga continues.**


	2. Tammer Troubles

SOUL MATES II **__**

SOUL MATES II

TAMMER TROUBLE

By: Stealth Photographer

Author's Note: This is Chapter will add Takato, Henry, and Rika, from the Tamer Season. It will include scenes from INNOCENT HEARTS and AT LONG LAST.

_DIGIMODIFY_

"Digimodify," Takato said. "Hyper Wings Activate!"

A pair of wings appeared on back of Guilomon.

_DIGIMODIFY_

"Digimodify," Rika said. "Snimon's Twin Sickle Activate!"

Snimon's Twin Sickle Claws appeared on the arms of Renamon.

_DIGIMODIFY_

"Digimodify," Henry said. "Training Grips Activate!"

A pair of training grips appeared on head of Terriormon.

Together these three work together to defeat Unimon. All three of them divided the data between the two of them.

Rika said, "I'm out of here Goggle Heads." Then she left.

Takato said, "You know, she's kind of cute when she gets like that."

"Oh brother," Henry replied.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Takeru stared out in space, remembering the time back when they were kids. Back when their hearts were still innocent.

**__**

FLASHBACK

The eight digidestined defeated Machinedramon and started the march to Spiral Mountain. They had decided not to split up after all. After releasing all of that energy to help Augumon Warp-Digivolve, Kari had become very weak again. Her brother Tai was carrying her.

T.K. looked up at Matt with a sad look on his face and the beginning of a tear in his eye asked, "Will Kari be alright Matt?"

Matt looked away with a concerned look on his face, but had a smile when he faced his little brother again. "Of course she will squirt," Matt said. "She's a tough kid, just like you."

A smile formed on T.K.'s face, "Your right," T.K. said. "Oh and Matt."

"Yes," Matt said.

T.K. said, "Don't call me squirt."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Piedmon watched as the kids inched closer to the top of Spiral Mountain.

"Oh, the little darlings will be here soon. Too bad we must destroy each other. I think we might become great friends. Except their Digimon are incredibly weak. All except for Wargreymon, and Metalgaruramon. The other five can only reach their Ultimate Level. While that flying pig can only go up to champion. Oh, how I'd love to fight all eight megas: Wargreymon, Metalgaruramon, Phoenixmon, Marineangemon, Rosemon, Hurculeskaberterimon, Magnadramon, and Seraphimon. Oh well, killing them in their weakest forms will be fun too."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The kids found another hotel and placed Kari in bed. They all had to stay up because there was six openings to the hotel. Just then Tai thought of something.

"If we are all guarding the doors, then who will stay with Kari?"

T.K. piped up and said, "I can do it."

Matt said, "But you're too young."

T.K. said, "Look Matt, Tai said, that someone need to stay with Kari. He also said, that each one of us needs to guard one of the six openings to this hotel. So unless you want me guarding the doors, I think it would be best for me to stay with Kari."

Matt said, "What do you think Tai?"

Tai said, "I trust T.K." He turned to look at TK and kneeled down to look the eight-year-old in the eyes, "T.K. I'm trusting you with the protection of my sister, can you handle it?"

T.K. smiled and said, "I promise you Tai, I won't let anything happen to Kari."

Tai said, "All right then, let's get going."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The other six kids stood guard at the entrances to the hotel, while T.K. sat in a chair next to Kari's bed.

Kari opened her eyes and saw the time on the clock was 1:00 am. She turned her head and smiled when she saw T.K. sitting a vigil over her bed.

Kari said, "Shouldn't you be sleeping too?"

T.K. smiled and said, "I can't sleep, I have to protect you. Tai is trusting me with your safety." He yawned and stretched his arms, "But I am a little tired."

Kari reached out and held T.K.'s hand. "You are very brave you know."

T.K. said, "Really?"

Kari said, "Ya, especially with the ghosts around."

T.K. suddenly looked a little scared, but quickly put on a brave face. "Ghosts, after all we've been through, ghosts don't scare me."

"Me either," Kari said.

Just then a howl was heard through out the corners of the hotel.

Kari reached for T.K. and T.K. leaned over for Kari. They quickly pulled the blanket over their heads.

When they were sure that it was safe, they came out of hiding.

T.K. said, "Look at us. We've fought Myotismon, and the Dark Masters, and we're sacred of a little noise."

Kari said, "It just goes to show you. No matter how brave we are. We are still only eight years old."

They both looked at each other, smiled and broke out in laughter."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Matt and Tai went to check to see how their younger siblings were doing. They smiled when they saw the two sleeping soundly.

They were holding hands, while their other arm was cradling each other's neck. Their foreheads were pressed up against each other's.

Matt pulled out a camera and took a photograph of the two sleeping kids.

Tai walked over to them and pulled the blanket up to their necks, while Matt turned out the light.

Tai quietly said, "Lets let them get some sleep."

Matt said, "Ya."

They both walked back to their spots to continue the look out.

**__**

END FLASHBACK

His brother had shown him the picture later. He was a little embarished. Daisuke had also seen the picture, which is when he knew he could never have Hikari's Heart, but soon after that he had meet Rachael.

A girl said, "Is this seat taken?"

Takeru said, "No."

The girl sat down.

Takeru asked, "So what is your name?"

The girl replied, "My name is Rika."

Takeru said, "My name is Takeru, but all my friends call me T.K."

Rika said, "Well nice to meet you Takeru."

Takeru shook his head and said, "Touché."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Takato and Henry were walking down the street when they saw Elizabeth, consoling a heart broken Hikari.

Takato said, "Can we help you with something?"

Hikari thought, "_Well I'll show him._"

Hikari stood up, and kissed Takato on the lips.

Takato was a little shocked, but Hikari sat down and said, "Rats! I didn't feel anything."

Henry said, "Way to make him feel good."

Hikari told them all about Takeru. When she was done, Elizabeth told them about Lucky.

**__**

FLASHBACK

Liz said, "I don't think I'll ever get over him. But the thing is, I don't think I want to."

Jason asked, "Why is that?"

Elizabeth said, "If I get over him, then I'll have to finally admit that he's dead, and not coming back. I know I should, but there is something inside of me, that won't let me believe that."

Jason said, "I read in a book somewhere that people truly in love can sense when someone has died. They feel it in their hearts.

Liz just sat there thinking.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lucky paced back and forth in his room that he was locked up in.

Faison came in and said, "Are you ready to move again?"

Lucky said, "Like I really have a choice."

Faison said, "I'm glad you are finally ready to admit defeat."

Lucky said, "That is something that I will never do."

Just then both Helena and Moreno came in.

Helena said, "You'll be amazed at what you will do."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jason and Liz are ridding on the back of Jason's motorcycle. Unknown to them Moreno is watching.

Moreno said, "Soon you will pay for shooting me, and Sorrel will pay for betraying me.

The two rode on down the street when a fallen tree stopped them.

Jason said, "Now we've got to take the long way around."

Elizabeth said, "Is it just me or has it got deadly quiet?"

Moreno stepped out of the shadows and said, "You are right my dear."

Elizabeth grabbed Jason's arm as he said, "Moreno. But Sorrel finished you off."

Moreno said, "Oh he tried, but I had a little bit of help."

Elizabeth said, "Who would help a creep like you?"

A familiar voice said, "That would be me."

Elizabeth said, "No, it can't be."

Out of the shadows stepped Helena.

Jason said, "What do you want?"

Helena said, "I'm just going to reunite Young Miss Webber with an old friend."

Just then the sky was filled with a strange fog. Moreno and Helena put on gas masks as Jason and Elizabeth collapsed.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

They awoke a few hours later, in a room similar to the one Lucky is in. But what they didn't know was that Lucky was right next door in a sound proof room.

Elizabeth said, "Man I wish Lucky was here."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lucky paced back and forth in his new room and said, "I sure wish Elizabeth was here."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

They both walked to the wall and sat against it. Unknown to them, they were back to back with each other.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Elizabeth said, "If none of this had ever happened. Right now we'd…"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lucky said, "…be at the docks and…"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Elizabeth said, "…Lucky would hold me in his arms while…"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lucky said, "…the waves would be crashing on the shore. Then Elizabeth would talk about how she would love to paint it, and… "

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Elizabeth said, "…he would run off and buy, and bring me the paint and supplies so I could do it."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lucky said, "Elizabeth…"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Elizabeth said, "Lucky…"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Both of them said, "…I need you."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jason said, "So how about we break out of here?"

Elizabeth said, "I thought you'd never ask."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Moreno said, "Now to take care of Sorrel."

Helena said, "The three of us will be right back."

Faison said, "Try not to fail."

A dumb guard said, "Um, yes sirs, um maams, uh sir maams."

Faison said, "Remind me to hire more intelligent men."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jason took some plastic explosives out of his jacket and blew the wall off to the out side. He also blew Lucky's outside wall up too, but he had been drugged so he slept right through it.

Jason said, "Let's go."

Elizabeth followed Jason, but at the wall stopped and said, "I have a strange feeling."

Jason said, "Worry about it later."

Elizabeth said, "I guess your right."

They ran off.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A few hours later Luck woke up saw the hole and escaped.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A few hours later the three of them drug Sorrel back to throw him in a room when they saw their other three captives escaped.

The guard said, "There was an explosion, but that's all."

Helena shot the guard dead.

The four of them said, "Why can't evil people ever win?"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Liz said, "He's a friend of mine, and that's all."

Nikolas said, "He wants more then that."

Lucky walked up to Liz's studio when he heard Liz and his brother Nikolas fighting.

Liz said, "Is that all that you believe. That we're sleeping together. Well then I guess your right."

Lucky turned around and collapsed on the window and said, "Elizabeth…" A tear fell from his cheek, and he felt like his heart was breaking."

Nikolas said, "I knew it," and he left.

Jason said, "Why did you tell him that lie?"

Lucky perked up.

Elizabeth said, "He didn't believe me when I told him the truth. Some day he'll understand the truth."

Just then the feeling came over her again and she ran to the window looked out and said, "Lucky?'

Lucky looked up and said, "In the flesh."

He stood up and they stared out each other for a fraction of a second, before Elizabeth leaned forward and embraced him. "Oh I missed you so much. But wait you were dead."

Lucky explained about the kidnapping and the room he was in. Then recently an explosion blew the wall off and he escaped.

Liz said, "That was like the room we were in. You must have been next door. I knew I felt something."

Lucky and Liz entered the building and Jason gave Lucky a hug and said, "I'll leave the two of you alone for a while."

Lucky said, "Thanks man."

They spent the time looking at the sunrise when Lucky said, "You think we should tell Nik the truth?"

Liz said, "Nah, he's a smart kid, but a little nieve in the ways of the world."

Lucky said, "Maybe some day in the future, a girl will blackmail Emily and then help us stop a drug dealer, who will kidnapped Emily. Emily will fall for the kidnapper, and Nik for the Black mailer."

They both had a good laugh at the thought of it.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**__**

END FLASHBACK

Next Takato told them of the girl he liked, named Rika.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Rika could see that something was bothering Takeru, so she thought, "_Oh, Boy, I'm going to regret this later._" "So what's the problem?"

Takeru said, "You see there is this girl."

Rika thought, "_Oh brother. How I'm I going to help him, when I haven't even explored my own feelings for that Goggle Head, Takato._"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Meanwhile…

Rachael slapped Daisuke, and said, "How dare you plaster the picture of me all over the school. And don't deny it. It was in my safe, and only you and I have the combination." Then she stormed off.

Ken walk up and said, "You too. Yolie just broke up with me too."

****

What is up with all these Couples breaking apart? Find out some answers, on the next Chapter.


End file.
